


-The Prophecy-

by LilKjay (orphan_account)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: (Come on you KNEW I would make him a Dom again), Alternate Universe - Avvar, Anal Sex, Another realms, Avvar!Cullen, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Cullen gets horny when annoyed, Cullen in bodyguard disguise, Culture Shock, Destiny, Dirty Talk, Dom!Cullen, Dom/sub, F/M, Female Trevelyan is 17, Forced Marriage, Hair Pulling, I swear this story has a plot too!, Lol really, Modern Girl in Thedas, NSFW, Oral Sex, Other, Porn With Plot, Quickies, Rough Sex, Self Insert, Spanking, Submission, Vaginal Sex, and Kylah will annoy him, and of course my favorite tags, brattish behavior, but thankfully I am the author and her birthday will be soon, canon divergence. Like... no canon events from Inquisition at all, disciplining, i think, just to be clear: No sex till Kylah is 18, like a lot, lol, lots of teasing, non-inquisitor trevelyan - Freeform, provocative behavior, so underage, we will see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LilKjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selfish, aloof and arrogant. All these characteristics apply to Kylah Trevelyan. </p><p>Not in the slightest "The light of hope" described in the prophecy of augur Wynne.<br/><i>"The light of hope made human flesh, to bring the clan salvation and be the wife of their Leader."</i><br/>And so it is up to thane Cullen to ensure that the prophecy gets fulfilled.<br/>Even if it means to discipline this spoiled brat the gods send him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> UPDATING STOPPED, WILL BE CONTINUED AT AN LATER DATE </b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was circling in my head for a few weeks. So persistent that I decided to give it a try.  
> As always with my stories: Darker Cullen. Dark World. Not fluffy and rainbow-farting unicorns.

 

 

Golden hair, slicked back and neat. Save for a single small braid behind his right ear, barely brushing his shoulder. Sunkissed skin, bulging muscles barely contained by the black suit. There are scars marring the uncovered parts of his body, the most prominent the one splitting his upper lip on the right side. Only since this morning, Mr. Rutherford is my bodyguard. One of many, to make sure I don’t get into trouble. None of the Trevelyan’s family members had tested the boundaries of society and law like me. And even though he is new, he seems to know it - and how dangerous it is to enter a challenge with daddy’s princess. Maybe this is why he hasn't said a word since the beginning.

To be honest… I wasn’t sure at first about this new guy. He came as a replacement for Mr. Glenn, who apparently got the flu. Or so the Bodyguard-agency said. The connection was disturbed several times by clicking sounds and rustles. Under normal circumstances, my father would have answered the call. But he went to his office early that morning, leaving me alone with making that decision. And considering that god of a man across from me on the leather seats, I could have done worse. Hell, he is at least 6,4 feet tall. I love tall men. According to my personal experience, they are amazing lovers. Passionate, animalistic if you push the right buttons. Except... there is no passion right now. Save for saying his name as greeting and motioning me for getting into the limousine, Mr. Rutherford hadn’t said anything. My attempts of flirting where met with stoic silence. This was thirty minutes ago. But at least it gave me time to observe him. Black glasses conceal his eyes, and i try to imagine his eyecolor. A light blue perhaps? or a captivating green?

 

Soundlessly the limousine comes to an stop and I can’t suppress a sneer. My bodyguard chuckles under his breath and leaves the limousine smoothly, looking to the left and right. For a moment I get the impression he is overwhelmed, but the thought is gone from my mind as I get a glimpse of his muscled ass and thighs, snugly covered by black trousers.  When he confirms that it is safe Mr. Rutherford steps to the side, letting the daylight filter past his broad body. Gone is the blissful silence, giving way to the bustling and sounds of the city. My mood sours even more. My face twists, and then the mask of aloofness slips into place.

With a dramatic sigh I swing the dark brown bag over my right shoulder and scoot along the black leather seats towards the door. A quick glance into the mirror to my right, to check my appearance. Head held high I slowly emerge from the night-blue limousine. Not in a manner my mother taught me too, oh now. With great care I make sure that my legs are as spread as possible much to the silent amusement of Mr. Rutherford. He knows better however than to comment on the behavior of the youngest Trevelyan. My wit and wrath is admired and feared equally by the servants, and the other bodyguards surely have told him this. Purple eyes gleam as I glance over my shoulder and with a jerk of my head free the view from obscuring dreadlocks.

 

‘Something funny?’  I dare him, taking note that even though he is holding open the door, the respectful bow is missing. Come to think of… he also hasn’t bowed in greeting. Maybe I can use this against him later.

‘Not at all, Miss Kylah.’ he answers in a smooth british accent, scar on his upper lip stretching as my face twitches in annoyance. Annoyance for reminding me once more of my status in society - and the fact that he remains smooth and impassive. The whole ride from my parents mansion towards the city, I tried to flirt with him. Without success, even though I saw twice how he clenched his jaw, restrained himself. It irks me that he is still resisting me. The garden boy, I coaxed into my bed. As well as my piano teacher and archery trainer. This golden haired model a few inches away from me would look so incredibly good completely nude between my sheets. And it wouldn’t stay a one time thing. I would use that one careless moment of his to blackmail him. Bending him to my will, reminding him constantly of what would happen if my father knows.

 

I am a spoiled brat. That’s what the servants whisper when they think I can’t hear them. They express what what everyone in New York seems to think. The youngest of four and the only girl. Gregory Trevelyan’s little princess, even though it had been some time since I acted like that. Maybe as a child - but now with seventeen I found my true role. Being a rebellious punk. Some may say it is a cry for help. For guidance. For boundaries to show me my limits. But no one truly rose up to that challenge till now. With my once so soft shining blond hair now matted in dreadlocks, adorned with purple and silvery pearls. Eyes rimmed dark and thick with black kohl, intensifying the cat eye-shape and purplish color of my irises. A unique feature, marking me as a Trevelyan.

 

‘Whatever...’ I roll my eyes and huff, before climbing finally out of the limousine. Heavy dark purple boots fitting for a soldier, only loosely tied met the clean pavement with a thud, followed by the clinking of pearls and several necklaces.

 

I think I really have outdone myself today. And with the way Mr. Rutherford’s eyes flicker for as heartbeat over my attire, he thinks so too. A twitch of his full kissable lips… which gives me hope. Maybe, just maybe… he will meet the softness of my sheets before the end of the weekend.

Matching to the theme of the day, my curvaceous figure is wrapped up in an dark brown leather vest with white fur lining the hems. It leaves my arms and belly bare, showing off parts of the lengthy tribal tattoo which extends from my right ribcage downwards to my hip. The vest is adorned with black stitchings and only held closed by bindings at the front. A matching dark brown and short leather skirt and knee high boots of the same color and material. A nearly perfect attire. Just like in the stupid lessons of my history teacher. Several leather bindings are wrapped around my wrists, extending the image of the avvar girl I want to be. Maybe this way it is easier to write my essay.

 

Even though his eyes are obscured by black glasses, I feel them resting on me still. Oh yes, I will have you Ser! White teeth shining between black painted lips I coquettishly glance upwards.

‘See something you like, Ser?’ I ask in a purr and alluringly arch my back a little, daring him once again to make a mistake. But to my great frustration he simply smirks like the whole morning, closing the door to the limousine. A tap on the roof, indicating the chauffeur to leave the scene. And then I am alone with my sexy bodyguard who steps closer, but not as close as I would like.

‘Mhm… I like what you wear, Kylah...’ he murmurs and I can’t help but grin. Well… maybe there is hope after all. And if he is just half as gorgeous underneath that suit, I will forgive him for not addressing me accordingly.

‘Shall we?’ Mr. Rutherford suggests next, his large gloved hand sliding in the small of my back. Guiding me forwards. The touch nearly burns me, unexpected and inappropriate. Not that I would complain - but it is strange. He seems very eager to get inside the museum. Maybe he finally made up his mind and hopes to find a closet where we can be undisturbed. I lean into his touch just the tiniest bit, getting a whiff of his scent. Earthy, masculine. Faint sweat too, a combination which makes me giddy. I can’t name the perfume, never smelled it before. But it suits him. Still… there is no need to hurry. He made me wait, and so will I.

 

‘Yes, let’s get inside and learn something about boring avvar culture’ I grumble and adjust the hold of my pack, noting how his hand in the small of my back twitches. With emphasis he guides me forward, nearly pushing me so I stumble. The sudden hurry annoys me, just as the task which will kill my once free day. Stupid unversity! I have not even passed my first year and already am forced to make an extra essay, so I wouldn’t have to repeat it. Sadly my father ignored my idea to simply donate the university more money so I could pass.

Purple eyes fix on the large building now where I would be forced to stay for the rest of this beautiful day. The museum of Avvar history. Alone the thought to spend even a minute in this place full of fleas and sour air makes me sick. Ugh. But there is no turning back. Either I write that essay, or father will not allow me to go to the heavy metal festival. Damn. Stupid dad and his stupid consequent method of disciplining me. If only the letter of the university had arrived two weeks later. Then father would be gone again to another meeting somewhere near Dubai. And I would be left alone with my mother. She always had been too weak to handle me. Saying yes and amen, because a fight with me would proof too exhausting. I can be very stubborn sometimes. My favorite action of blackmailing is refusing to eat. The worry that I would get sick scares her. It is mean… but helps me to get my will.

 

I nearly trip as we reach the stairs, the pace my bodyguard sets difficult to keep up. I snarl up at him, then put a few inches of distance between us.

‘Stop running like that. It’s not like if we are being expected or something. And on top I am hungry, Wait here!’ I exclaim in an frustrated tone. Again the clench of muscles in his jaw, the faint creak of leather as he balls his hand to a fist. He gets annoyed. Well, this makes two of us. Sticking my tongue out at him I saunter over to a hot dog stand. I am not hungry, but determined to delay the visit in the museum. The delicious smell of sausages fills the air and with a approving hum I slide one hand in my pocket and pull out a hundred dollar note. At the sight of the banknote, the vendor eagerly starts to prepare a hot dog, asking his usual questions. Ketchup or mustard? Neither. Wheat or whole grain bread roll? Wheat. Beef or pork sausage? Beef. Gingerly he wraps the hot dog in a napkin and hands it over. A coke or apple juice additionally? No, thanks.

 

Out of the corner of my eye I see Mr. Rutherford checking his watch, before striding over to me. His presence envelops me from behind and I tilt my head to the side, throwing him a smirk. Full lips are pressed in a thin line but he remains silent. It would be inappropriate anyway to reprimand me. I wink at him then turn back to the vendor, handing him the banknote. Taking delight in the fact that he takes his time with the exchange. Mr. Rutherford behind me checks his watch again and I can’t help myself. Twisting my upper body slightly I glance up at him from under my black eyelashes.

‘Calm down, Tiger. We will find a nice place to enjoy ourselves soon’. I purr and in answer one large hand settles on my hip. Curling slightly, the leather of his glove sliding over my bare skin. For a few seconds Mr. Rutherford seems to wrestle with himself, then finally bends down. Full lips graze my ear and I shudder, as he murmurs.

‘It’s Lion. Not tiger. You will learn the difference’.

 

The vendor saves me from stuttering out an reply, my face flushed as heat pools in my belly. Damn. this was sexy! So Lion it is? Without looking if the exchange is correct I shove it in my pocket, then turn away from the hot dog stand. Mr. Rutherford follows me at close distance, his hand resting nearly possessive on my hip. I should reprimand him for overstepping his boundaries. But it feels great, I can’t deny it. Slowly we ascend the stairs to the museum and I busy myself with taking small bites from my hot dog. To be honest… I can’t speak just yet anyway. This small display of dominance. I can’t wait for Mr Rutherford to show me what’s underneath that black suit.

Just when we arrive at the top of the stairs his hand drops away from my hip and I mourn the loss instantly. Still, I can’t let him know how much he affected me. I am determined to make him wait and so I busy myself with inspecting the big board with the prices.

 

 

Adults: **$22**

Children (2-12): **$12.50**

Seniors/Students with ID: **$17**

Classes up to 20: **230 $**

 

 

Well. It seems people actually like to be here if the museum can charge that much. And too bad I forgot my student-Id. Ah, well. I take another bite from my hotdog, smirking at the hungry looks of the beggar nearby. Even more so, I make sure to make delightful noises while eating. Why is this beggar here in the first place? Get a job and don’t hurt my eyes with your disgusting presence!

Mr. Rutherford seems to read my thoughts because I hear him hum in disapproval. Rolling my eyes at him I saunter over to the entrance. Past the long row of visitors, standing well behaved in a queue. More than one annoyed look is thrown in our direction but I simply wave cheerfully at them and continue on my way, my bodyguard trailing close behind me. But we don’t get very far. Within seconds, one of the uniformed security men steps in my path.

 

‘Sorry Miss, but you need to wait like the others too. Also, there is no food allowed in here’ He says in a voice and melody so monotone I feel the annoyance inside me rise to a critical point. Fixing him with a purple glare, I lift the hot dog between our faces.

‘Dear Sir. My father donates a great deal of money each year to this museum. I think it is my right to go in here straight away - with a hot dog.’ I announce in a stuck up voice, daring this man to waste my time further. A large gloved hand wraps around my arm but I shrug it away, hissing at my bodyguard to stay back. The security man’s determined expression falters and he glances nervously to his companion who shakes his head slowly. Then the man before me straightens.

 

‘This is no matter of debate, Miss Trevelyan’ He says in a low tone.

‘As long as you have this hotdog, you won’t be allowed to get inside.’ Arching a manicured eyebrow at the man, I slowly tilt my head to the side. A grin grows on my lips.

‘So… if I don’t have this hot dog….’ I start in a contemplating tone, confusing the man in front of me with my changed behavior. He looks nervously behind me to Mr. Rutherford who stands so close, that the jacket of his suit brushes against my back.

‘... then you are allowed to go inside, yes’ the security man ends my sentence unsure and looks nervously as I start to snicker. From the corner of my eye, I see the beggar hopefully raise his head.

 

‘Ah. Okay. In that case...’ I drawl with a sickly sweet smile and press the hot dog in a quick move against the man’s uniformed chest. Crumbs and grease pours past my slender fingers, ruining the attire of the poor man. Instantly Mr. Rutherford's large gloved hand wraps again around my arm, pulling me away roughly. I stumble but am drunk with victory.

‘I wish a nice day’ I chirp cheerfully as Mr. Rutherford pushes me past the stunned security man and into the museum. I let him, celebrating my victory. Two birds killed with one stone. The security man from now on will remember me - and that disgusting beggar won’t get the hot dog.

 

‘This was unnecessary. Wasting food is a sin’ My bodyguard growls suddenly in my ear and I am startled with how close he is once again. Hot breath against my neck, one hand wrapped around my belly from behind. Keeping me snugly pressed against his broad frame.  When did he came this close? I blink stunned while my body molds against his with delight. All muscles and power. Oh my. But then I gather myself and break free once more.

‘So what? I have enough money to buy something new!’ I spat in petulance and smooth my attire, before sauntering away once more. Mr. Rutherford seems taken aback at my words, because it actually takes a few heartbeats before he is at my side once more. This time however he knows better than to touch me. Or it is the several pairs of eyes, watching us that reminds him of his place. Whatever the case I ignore him, my head held high as I saunter past the continued long line of waiting visitors.

 

Murmurs follow my every step, no doubt the little show outside found it’s way inside as well. My hand is still sticky with mushed sausage and despite better judgement I take the offered Handkerchief of Mr. Rutherford gratefully. And so we walk in silence, the looming presence of my bodyguard an unspoken threat to anyone who wants to call me out on my behavior.

As we reach the table where the tickets are sold a smile appears on my lips. The elderly woman sitting there on the ornamented table looks exactly like the ones from fairy tale stories. Her white hair is piled up in a bun, several strands weakening the stern hairstyle. Face heavily wrinkled, sunkissed skin making the light green of her eyes shine. As she looks up, she smiles too. Her gaze strays away from me for a moment and to my bodyguard, before she nods in approval. I feel as if I had passed some kind of test but my wondering thoughts evaporate as once more a large hand curls around my waist. Possessively as if I were his girlfriend and not his charge, Mr. Rutherford answers the nod with one of his own.

 

And again I can’t help myself. I like how his hand feels on my skin, even though covered by leather. As if it belongs there.

‘Down the corridor. Third floor. first room to the right. Everything is as we discussed it, my thane.’ She instructs without being asked in a low tone and I raise one eyebrow in confusion. Thane? This sounds familiar somehow. But where have I heard this before? My confusion only grows as Mr. Rutherford exhales audibly, his hold on me tightening slightly.

 

‘Thank you for everything, Augur’ he murmurs just as lowly, inclining his head before guiding me away through the corridor. My hand curls around the strap of my bag and I glance over my shoulder at the old woman, who looks after us with a smile. A strange feeling rises in me and I turn my head, looking up at my bodyguard once more.

‘Thane? Is this your surname?’ I ask in bewilderment and Mr Rutherford tilts his head a little, the golden color of his hair shining in the artificial light. He does not answer however, remaining silent as we ascend the stairs together. Anew annoyance grows in me. When we will arrive, I need to start my essay. Already the sticky warm air in the museum irritates my nose.

 

No wonderful afternoon at the big pool on my parents house. No cocktails and sun baths. I sigh in defeat as we reach the third floor. It is empty save for us, the whole area only dimly lit. Dread pools in my stomach. Something is not right.

I open my lips to speak but Mr. Rutherford turns, finally taking off his glasses. Eyes just as golden as his hair, intense and taking in my every feature. Flickering over my face, my body, then up again to my face. My skin prickles at the look he gives me, while carelessly dropping the glasses to the ground. They hit the marble floor with a cracking sound. My lips twitch nervously and my eyes drop, confirming what the sound already implied.

 

‘Ehm… your glasses are broken, Mr. Rutherford’ I say nervously but he does not care, instead takes both my hands in his. His grip is firm but gentle, hands so much larger than mine. Walking backwards we enter the room described by the old lady earlier, never once these intense golden eyes leaving mine. Captivating me, luring me in. A voice inside me screams to run, but I can’t. Just faintly I notice the several candles lit everywhere in the room, positioned in a strange pattern. Several lines through which Mr. Rutherford walks backwards blindly, as if instinctively knowing where to go.

 

‘What… what…’ I stammer as we come to a stop in the middle of a circle of candles, the floor sticky there with something red. The scent of copper hangs in the air, mixed with the odor of herbs I can’t name. The lump in my throat grows and it is difficult to swallow. Smoke rises from four large candles in either corner of the room, and I blink to clear my vision.

‘Shh… Shh, lass.’ Mr. Rutherford murmurs and pulls me close, my hands coming to rest on his broad chest. Nearly two heads taller than me I have to crane my neck as we continue to look in each other’s eyes.

 

Slowly he slides one hand in his jacket, retrieving a long strange looking jewelry. It is made of silver, gleaming in the candlelight. A tiara, I realize after a moment of confusion. Simple and with thin arcs on both sides, connecting at the front in a strange looking knot. Unable to move I hold still as he slides the tiara in my hair, adjusting the jewelry so the knot rests at the spot just one inch between my eyes.

 

When he is satisfied his hands drop down to my cheeks, angling my face towards him.

‘megi örlögin faðma þig’ he murmurs in a rough tone, words in a language foreign to me. Then he bends down, his full lips touching mine. A kiss, tender at first till I whimper softly. The world around us starts to swirl, as if we are spinning in a tight tight circle. Muscled arms wrap around me and the stoic mask of my bodyguard falls away. He growls throatily and deepens the kiss, hungry and with a passion that leaves me breathless. My knees grow weak as heat flares in my belly, a tingling sensation emanating from the tiara on my forehead. The spinning feel intensifies thousandfold… and then everything goes black.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "megi örlögin faðma þig" = "may destiny embrace you" 
> 
> Thank you Birta for the correct translation!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well. That escalated quickly.

 

 

‘Get the fuck out of here, witch!’ Followed by my snarled exclaim was the bowl with broth, flying across the room before shattering against the wooden wall of the small hut. My eyes blazed with fury as I stared the obviously not-museum worker down. Chest heaving with hectic breaths another growl leaves my lips, hands balled to fists. 

A look of pure shock was singled on me while the woman cowered halfway behind the table, both hands protective over her head. Silvery hair hung in tousled strands from the once neatly bound bun and she was shaking.

 

‘Hope, please… The gods-’ she started in a thin shaking voice but it only fueled my anger. 

‘Kylah! My name is Kylah!’ I screamed and fumbled blindly for another object i could hurl at her. The fur underneath my knees tickled and the air was thick with sweat and musky earth. Herbs and grain was lined up across the wooden ceiling and I never have been in a room more sparse and dirty, Near a medieval looking kitchen place crackled a fire, warming the kettle with remaining broth. Yes, she had tried to be nice. Made me broth, voice soft and sweet as I woke up from my deep slumber. But only one glance around this strange hut confirmed what I had feared. Kidnapped. I was kidnapped! How dare they?!

 

Slender fingers finally found and curled around a thin object, cool to the touch and filigrane. The strange tiara my fake-bodyguard had crowned me with, short before kissing me. Now he was nowhere to be seen. Surely already calling my father to demand the ransom. 

The elderly woman’s eyes widened as I lifted the tiara up in the air, aiming in her direction. 

‘Hope, this is a misunderstanding. Please let me explain-’ she tried again but shrieked as the tiara flew past her, falling with a clank to the floor. It rolled over the dirty ground and my eyes followed as it came to a stop next to the table. Now I realized that this place - wherever I was - didn’t even had a proper floor. Simple earth. Dirt. straw. 

 

‘Shut up!’ I snarled with venom and rose on my knees, blood pumping in my veins. 

‘How dare you to kidnap me?! My father will skin you alive! You don’t even know how great this enemy is you just made yourself!’ Tears gathered in my eyes and I struggled with the dirty linen blanket that covered my body, lukewarm air hitting my bare skin as I was finally freed. 

 

‘Hope, please-’   
My name is Kylah!’ I interrupted the woman, voice raised high and lilting. My throat ached from all the screaming and I finally slid from the bed, violet eyes fixed on the woman in front of me. She shook with fear as I stalked closer like a predator, my hands flexing to fists. Normally I would never consider to hurt a granny. But this bitch kidnapped me!

With another squeak she began to crawl backwards, pleading me to calm down.

‘Please, Ho- Kylah. I can explain! It is not what you are thinking! We don’t mean you any harm. The thane will be-’

 

‘Shut the fuck up!’ I snarled and lunged forwards, murder in my eyes. 

‘The thane than go fucking fuck himself too!’

The woman rolled away from my flying fist with a surprising agility, jumping to her feet in panic. Grey eyes wide and fearful, she ripped open the door to the hut. The small bones that adorned her leather fur outfit clicked against each others with her movement and she ducked away once more, my fist just inches away from her face. 

 

Granny used my surprised stumbling to run outside, yelling something in a strange language I couldn’t understand. With a growl I followed after her, rushing out of the dimly lit hut. Sunlight blinded me instantly and I grimaced, lifting one hand up to shield my eyes. Blinking once, twice - then froze. Huts similar to the one where I woke up lined a wooden path on the left, with small gardens in front of it. A small river flowed to my right, an old wooden bridge connecting the shore with the other side, where more huts were set up. Trees circled the large clearing and I could hear the sound of sheep in the distance. 

 

People dressed similar to the old woman in leather and fur were standing or sitting everywhere. Men, women, children. Different skin tones, builds and heights. But they all had the same look on their faces. Awe, shock and surprise. Like this they stared at me, and I stared right back. 

‘What the actual fuck…’ I said slowly, my voice a dangerous hiss as violet eyes darted over the scenery. Nowhere I could see pylons, skyscrapers or even an occasional plane. Or my target, the old woman. Swallowing hard I squared my shoulders, then singled out an dark skinned man with bright green eyes, standing close to the shore near an object i would only as optimist call a boat. 

 

‘Where am I?’ I hissed at him and the man actually jumped at my question, his gaze darting helplessly to the others who remained unnervingly silent. Slowly he dropped the fishnet he had been clutching to his bare chest, revealing strong muscles and an well formed abdomen. But I had no time for this glorious view. Scars lined his upper body and then the man took a tentative step forward. 

 

‘Rivers Dane. In the hold of Thane Cullen ar Ljòn O Dane.’ He said in a trembling voice, his thick accent making it difficult for me to understand. Again this word. Thane. I have heard it multiple times now, and my hands balled to fists anew. At this the man scurried back immediately again. A hushed whisper began to flow towards me and I glanced away, and in front of me. Ever so slowly a large man walked down the path. I barely noticed that the granny was trailing behind him. The people of this strange hold dropped to their knees as he passed them, heads bend and in a demure posture. And then I recognized who he was.

 

Golden eyes were fixed on me alone, gorgeous facial features twisted in an annoyed snarl. He looked different now, without the black smocking. Instead he was clad in leather and fur, just like the other people in the hold. Except his clothes seemed finer, more detailed and adorned with chains. Muscles played under his skin with every step he took and I felt breathless all of sudden. On his broad muscled chest trailed a large tribal-like tattoo in black down to his hips, which was the exact copy of the one I wore. At the exactly same spot on my body, but more delicate and not blemished with scars. I swallowed hard and snapped back to my righteous anger as this man drew nearer slowly. 

 

Shoulders squaring I straightened to my full height of 5, 1 feet and folded my arms in front of my chest, staring daggers at him.

‘You’re no bodyguard’ I drawled as he was just about ten feet away, and golden eyes narrowed the tiniest bit. 

‘But I don’t care. You will release me at once and bring me home. Else I will beat you into a bloody pulp’ i threatened next and a few people gasped, some even dared to look up from their demure position. The granny piped up at that. 

‘My Thane-’she started but he silenced her by lifting one hand. Then he smirked at me predatory, the scar on his upper lip stretching dangerously. This man, obviously Thane Cullen or whatever let silence reign as he closed the distance between us, invading my space so I made a nervous step back. My resolute stance faltered as I craned my neck to keep our eyes locked, swallowing agitated. 

 

Golden eyes regarded me calculating, stern and sinister. His continued silence unnerved me and gathering my courage I stepped forward again, our body touching featherlight. 

‘Did you hear, my thane?’ I snarled up at him, his title twisted with a mocking tone. But anew anger flashed up in me as his annoyed smirk warped into a devious grin. For a moment my concentration strayed as I remembered the feel of these full lips against mine, pulling me into a deep and passionate kiss. It seemed like a lifetime ago, but the yearning rekindled in my heart. I quenched it down. He was my kidnapper. Not my lover. And so I mirrored his expression, lifting one hand up. 

‘I said’ I spat out and stabbed with my forefinger against the thane’s very hard and muscled chest. 

‘Release. Me. And. Bring. Me. home!’ Still no reaction. It irritated me, because this behavior always had earned me at least an argument in the past - if not my request fulfilled at all. 

 

‘Are you daft?’ I hissed next, now eager to provoke at least some reaction from him. Another round of gasps around us, the people of this hold following the exchange of their thane and me with rapt attention. Golden eyes rested on me still, the thane unmoving. With a huff I attempted to push past him.

‘Well, then I will find my way home alone. Don ‘t need you any-’ He moved so fast that my arrogant words were cut of with an squeak, one broad hand around my throat as he pulled me with my back flush against his broad body. Instantly I went still like a reindeer caught in the spotlight, mouth opening and closing in surprise without a tone. His grip was secure but not life threatening - even more it send a heady rush of desire all through my body. All these muscles and powers so close to me. The heat he radiated. His scent, musk and sweat. Not unpleasant. Not at all. Arousal pooled in my belly unbidden. Oh fucking god.

 

Somewhere in my haze I heard him rumble orders to his people, and then i was guided mercilessly back into the hut. His steps so much larger than mine I stumbled helplessly, heart pounding in my chest. 

‘My thane… maybe we should...’ I heard the old woman say hesitantly but she was cut off. 

‘Leave us, Wynne. This is a matter between me and her’ voice so incredibly deep and dark. Close to my ear, the heat he radiated searing my skin. I wasn’t able to more nor to speak.  Seconds later the door clicked shut behind us and then the thane turned me around like a doll, my ass hitting the edge of a table set up in the middle of the hut. 

Golden eyes drilled into mine and I shuddered at the intensity of his gaze, all thoughts skittered away. Again he regarded me, hand lifting up to tuck a blonde dreadlock out of my face before closing around my throat again.

 

‘The others…’ the thane began in a dangerous tone and I swallowed hard, blinking as he squeezed my throat distinctly.

‘May think you a blessed gift from the gods. Pure and without fail. But I have seen how you really are.’ Disapproval laced his voice and I narrowed my eyes at this, but he continued before I could speak. Every single word was like a slap in my face, confusion and fury rising in me equally.

‘And I won’t tolerate any of your antics here. Blessed by the gods or no. You will obey and do as I say’. 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cat was napping on my gaming laptop. So I decided to write chapter three instead of playing DAI ;-)

 

 

Blood rushes in my ears as I stare up at this fleshmade perfection of a man, my tongue darting out to lick my lips. The meaning of his words sinks in slowly while he holds me captive with his presence, and then a sly smile grows on my lips.

‘Blessed by the gods? I like the sound of that.’ I chirp in provocation, delighting as golden eyes narrow in annoyance. But I can’t help myself:

‘But I am curious… What makes you think I would obey simply because you say so?’ As soon as the words left my lips his hand was in my hair, pulling at the strands roughly and making me wince. Thane Cullen growls low but I count it as victory. The pain is unexpected but kindles a fire in me. Yes. Let’s see if he is able to tame me. Painted lips twitch as I fight to keep my face in an provocative expression.

 

‘Is that how you cave dwellers tame women? Hair Pulling? I had worse”.

Golden eyes darken at my blatant show of disrespect, the insult I spat in his face. Another low growl of warning rumbles through his tattooed hairy chest but my smile only grows. The thought of his power unleashed on me is thrilling and frightening at once. With a smirk I lean back, using the table as support. He follows just as predicted, breaking eye contact for a heartbeat as my hand curls in the leather necklace he wears. With a smirk I pull him closer, purple eyes widening as I feel that he is responding in more ways than one to my taunting. The outline of his impressive cock presses against the soft swell of my belly, the sight sadly concealed by his leather breaches. Oh my… he is big… I will certainly walk funny…

 

My pupils dilate at the prospect and I lick my dry lips, then release the leather band of his necklace. Instead, I hook fore and middle finger into the waistband of rough leather trousers and a jolt of desire shoots through me as I feel the hard pectorals of the thane’s stomach brush against my knuckles. Damn… this man is muscle and sex pure. Purple eyes flicker down for a moment to get a glimpse of this glorified muscles so close to me, then back up. Stopping at this lips. They were parted, and slightly damp with saliva. He must have licked his lips again a few seconds ago.

 

‘Come on. Try your luck. Tame the blessed gift of your gods’ I taunt in a seductive tone and his adam's apple bobs as the thane swallows. But just as a victorious smile began to grew on my lips, he growls once again. Deeper and more feral than before. One rough hand slides to the small of y back, only to ball into a fist. Confusion flickers over my face before he presses upward, hard knuckles against my spine painfully. A gasp escapes me and I arch my back, trying to decrease the uncomfortable pressure. Playing right into his hand. The movement pushes me right against the concealed hardness of his cock, and I shudder.

 

‘So cocky… playing with fire… I will take delight in claiming you in front of the clan...’ Thane Cullen said low and sardonically. My head snaps up at the unexpected words. What? The thought dies as the Thane leaned closer, our faces just inches apart. Another deep exhale, and a fresh breeze of ale and something minty and sweet fawns over my face, tousling fine strands of hair on my forehead.

 

‘I will teach you obedience…’ The thane ends with a husky tone and a rush of arousal pools unbidden between my legs. Oh fuck. That voice. That timbre. Oh my god. A shudder goes through me, mind fogged with lust.

‘You will? I can’t wait for it...’ I breathe in what I hope is a seducing voice, but his sardonic smirk remains fixed in place.

A low growl rumbles through his chest, as soon as I end my sentence. The hand in my hair twists, forcing me to tilt my head back more, baring my throat to him.

 

‘Look at me, lass’ Thane Cullen’s command is low and roughly spoken, and before I can stop herself, I obey. Dark purple eyes meet golden ones, and a low hum of approval resonates through his chest. His gaze is all dark and filled with lust, and again I am captivated. Before I can form a clear thought the thane leans forward and rolls his hips, making me feel the whole length of his impressive cock, hard and pressing between my legs. When have I parted my legs?! A whimper leaves my lips at the delicious pressure, the knowledge that if it weren’t for his leather trousers, I could feel his hard shaft against my cunt.

 

‘You will be formed to my will… a pliant and eager toy for my lust...’ words dark rough, snapping me out of my haze. Eyes widening in nervousness, knowing that I am about to lose control. I open my mouth to argue, but the thane makes a shushing sound.

‘Hush, my little temptress...’ he muses and begins to tuck at the bindings of my leather vest, loosening them one by one. My heart pounds as I watch him motionless, a mix of agitation and desire growing in me as he continues in a smooth dark timbre.

‘We will start with the basics...’ A deep chuckle resonates in his chest and I gasps, mind just slowly progressing his words.

 

‘You will answer every question with ‘yes, my thane’, or ‘No, my thane’. No stammering. I have no patience for childish ramblings and insecurity.’ Another spark of heat rushes through me as I am made aware of the utter dominance he now bestows upon me. And I can’t control myself, the need to please him sudden but powerful.

‘Yes, my thane’ I hear myself say in a croaked voice and receive a low hum of approval.

‘See, that wasn’t so difficult. Good lass.’ his praise washes over me like a caress and I move my shoulders back so he can slide the leather vest more easily down my shoulders.

 

‘Whatever boy found heaven between your legs…. It’s the past now. As is the life you knew. Me and the clan, we are your family now. Do you understand?’ he demands to know in a stern tone and takes hold of my chin, forcing me to look deeply into his eyes. The golden color glints like a river of tiny gems and I start to whimper, flames of desire burning in my belly. Even though he told me the cruel truth of what I already guessed, I only feel lust and the will the obey. The prospect of being his all-consuming.

 

‘Yes my thane’ I purr in delight and then bite my bottom lip. Thane Cullen studies me calculating for a moment, and I hold his intense gaze unwavering. Then he nods and hums in approval.

‘Good. And above all else you are mine.’ He states matter of factly and I moan as he rolls his hips again, dragging the concealed length of his hard cock against my cunt and adds:

‘Never forget that.’

 

A triumphant smirk appears on full lips, stretching the scar. The thane slides with his thumb along the shell of my ear, a shudder running through me at the touch.

‘What do you say?’ he reminds me in a low growl, tightening his hand in my hair for a moment..

‘Yes, my thane’  I answer breathlessly and golden eyes gleam with pride. Then his hand releases my hair to pull the vest down my arms fully, dropping it carelessly to the ground. As he leans over me I am enveloped by his scent, my lips close to his neck. Unable to control myself I tilt my head slightly and kiss the stubbly skin there, smiling as the thane inhales sharply, going still. He tastes of salt and musk, a combination that makes me feel lightheaded. My hands slide up and I interlace them behind his muscled neck, then continue to nibble and lick on his skin. A low groan resonated through the Thane’s chest and heartbeats later his strong arms are wrapped around me, crushing my smaller frame against his.

 

Lowering me on the table he looms over me and rolls his hips again, grinding himself against me. The rough leather of his trousers scrapes over my damp cunt and I moan softly, while Thane Cullen buries his face in my hair, inhaling my scent. Tongue darting out I suck on his earlobe, feeling his cock twitch in response. Fingernails scratch along the sensitive skin of his neck and he growls low, large hand splayed out in the small of my back and keeping our hips pressed together. I feel powerful like this, my eyes closed in delight and focused on shredding the thane’s control to pieces. Releasing his earlobe, I turn my face and look up at him. The desire I see in his eyes mirrors my own and as he bends his head down, my breath hitches.

 

Full lips brush against mine, featherlight and soft - but then a hard thrust of his hips makes me ruck up on the table. The rough leather of his trousers slaps against my skin, leaving a stinging tingle of pain as he pulls back. I chase his withdrawing body and whimper, mindless of my wanton display.

‘Please… oh please…’ I beg, plead, the need to feel him clouding my senses. It feels so right to lay with him.

 

‘... Mh... I  can smell how much you want me...’ Thane Cullen murmurs lustily and roughly rips the skirt away from my quivering body. The garment lands carelessly on the ground, forgotten. Afterwards he pulls back a little, exposing my bare body to his gaze. Golden eyes travel over the whole length of my body and I never felt so vulnerable in all my life. Then he reaches out, murmuring something. I gasp in surprise as he cups my right breast and a searing heat radiates from his calloused hand. Mindlessly I arch my back, pressing my flesh into his calloused palm. It was as if fire coursed through my veins, burning my from the inside and erasing any doubts I feel.

 

‘You can feel it, don’t you?’ The thane purrs in a dark rumbling tone and another shiver rakes through me as he twirls my nipple between forefinger and thumb.

‘No one but me can make you feel this good.’ he states in a possessive tone, but his voice had become breathier, golden eyes dark and burning.

‘... Y... Yes, my thane’ I croak with a trembling voice and lick my dry and quivering lips. Golden eyes glint and turn almost black at my statement, another low growl of approval rumbling through him.

 

After a last squeeze he releases my breast and his hand wanders upwards. Calloused forefinger sliding towards the spot under my chin, stroking along the line of my throat with gentle pressure. A trail of fire burns in my skin wherever he touched me and I lean forward into his hand.

‘I can feel it too my little temptress... a blessing from the gods indeed’ the Thane states with satisfaction and leans closer. As I swallow I feel the pressure increase over my trachea as he traces over the fine ridges, noticeable through the sensitive skin.

‘I wonder if you are able to take me fully there… but after the ritual in three days we will have all the time in the world to find out’ his murmured words were almost overhead by me, so loud was the rushing of blood in my ears. Purple eyes widen as I finally realize what he just said, and surprise crosses my face.

 

‘Ritual? My… my birthday is in three days. Is that the ritual?’ I ask breathlessly, feeling the calloused digit of his forefinger coming to a sudden stop at the top of my sternum. Thane Cullen chuckles at that, studying my face. Nervously I lick my lips and his gaze drops, following the movement of my tongue. Full lips part a little and I unintentionally do the same as the Thane leans closer, his head tilted slightly to the side. Golden eyes searching mine intently, and for a moment I thought I saw something else like lust flicker in them.

‘The ritual that takes away your freedom and makes you mine… my pretty little blessed gift, my wife and mother of my children... send by the gods themselves...The first time I will lay claim on you in front of the fire...’ He says in a whisper, and I freeze as the meaning of his words sinks in.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> .  
> .  
> .  
>  Translations:  
> Faðma örlög þín = Embrace your destiny
> 
> Tiara:  
> http://thumbs2.ebaystatic.com/d/l225/m/mhYOOIyUFtUI2SlM7QECqdw.jpg


End file.
